


Method Acting: When the Wind Changes

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Himbo, M/M, POV Second Person, Soft Vore, Transformation, himbofication, hyper cock, mass vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A YouTube star known for his flirty ways gets a gift that causes him to commit more fully.





	Method Acting: When the Wind Changes

You sit down, moving your mouse to wake up your computer. You were so excited to see the newest video by Mattshtick, you could hardly wait! You open up his channel page, bringing up his newest video: Mailbox Madness! [You guys are so kind!]

The video opened with a matchstick lighting itself on fire, proudly displaying his username, before the background caught fire and burned away. In its stead was a tall, muscular jock: Carefully brushed brown hair, a firm jawline, and a neck that led down to two massive pecs that were covering the bottom of the screen. As always, he had his necklace on—a thin black cord that hung onto a small round piece of metal—as if to give the illusion that he had some sort of clothing on his upper half.

“Hey, guys, Matt here,” he said, his voice low and suave. He winked at the camera, and you blushed and sighed a little. He was pretty dreamy! You really, really hoped he’d open your gift…

“We’re gonna be doing some gift opening today… you guys know I opened up a P.O. box from last video, and MAN, you guys sure know how to send presents, huh?” He laughs, gesturing to a large pile of boxes. He opens the first one with vigor. “Oh… Oh wow, haha, I’ve told you guys, like… a bunch, but don’t let that stop you. I’m straight, right? So this is the first gift I get…” He turns the box around, revealing the packaging to a 7-inch purple vibrating dildo. “This is… fucking hilarious. Oh my god.” He sets it aside. “Sorry boys, don’t swing that way… but you can keep dreaming.” He bounces his pecs and winks. Fuck, you really wish he’d be yours! Maybe your gift will help with that.

He scrambles through a few more packages, tearing them open and appreciating the contents—until he gets to yours. Yours is wrapped in plain pink wrapping paper, and inside, cuddled up with a bunch of powder blue tissue paper, is a singular, pure white jockstrap. He whistles—and you blush. He liked it!

“Oh, man, this is perfect for my channel. You know how much I love to tease you guys!” It was his shtick, after all—dressing up in and reviewing all kinds of weird and slutty outfits. So what better gift than a jockstrap? And… well, it wasn’t just any jockstrap. You put your chin in your hands, eyes half-lidded as you gaze dreamily at him. He laughs and he starts shuffling in his seat—although you can’t see it fully. Eventually, he gets a grin on his face and steps back from the camera—showing off an impressive bulge in his newly worn jock.

“Eh? Ehhh? Isn’t this great? I mean, man, it’s like, perfectly fitting. Did you take my measurements or something?” He laughs again, and plays with the bulge for a bit. You gasp pleasurably, utterly love-struck by this boy! “Well, I think that’s a perfect note to end this video on, don’t you think? So I’ll see all you matchsticks next time!” He winks, does some finger guns, and leaves you with one hell of a boner. But that’s nothing compared to what you know is coming.

You decide to leave it alone for a while, try not to think about it—maybe you’ll be pleasantly surprised if you just leave it alone… You find that you are. A new video pops up on his channel: Himbo Style! [Let’s see what else we can do here…]

“Heya guys, back again…” He seems to be shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “So, uh, funny story. That jockstrap I got last time? I like it. Like I really like it. And that got me thinking… what else could go with this, right? I mean, down at the beach, guys are already wearing speedos and stuff… so I’ve just kinda been walking around like this? I mean, let’s be honest—the Bay Area is one hell of an accepting place. Some people even complimented me on it!” He laughs. “So we got. A whole shit ton. Of himbo stuff. Like, I dunno if you know what that is… but here, lemme show you.”

He cuts to a rack of clothing, showing tank tops, crop tops, booty shorts and more.

“I figured, hey, give the audience what they want, right? So… Here goes a fashion show.”

It cuts out to a shot of him standing there, in a pink crop-top, the clothing reading the words ‘Cum Slut’ in bright pink sparkles. His shoes are perfectly white and his socks go up to his knees. What catches your eye the most, thought, is the jockstrap you sent. Your grin spreads across your face as you see what you’ve done. Matt is standing in the middle of the room, no pants on, and only your jockstrap. However, the bulge he was playing with before is even bigger than before… two massive beach balls with a thick balloon-like sausage on top. It was even better when he walked. You could hear from his sensitive mic the audible slosh-slosh of his massive balls, each one filled to the brim with hot, sticky cum. Your pants tent again as you look on with hearts in your eyes.

Suddenly, he stops at the end of the catwalk he’s set up, and winces a little bit. His bulge visibly twitches, and then… grows larger? It’s settled down at his knees now, but he seems to be trying his best not to acknowledge it. You’re loving it though. His fashion run ends eventually, and he signs off with a smile… and then there’s an extras blooper.

“Okay, guys, we’re gonna do that Kylie Jenner lip challenge thing! So… I like, got my shot glass, and we’re just gonna…” He puts his lips in it, and sucks—and a few minutes fast-forward by. He laughs as he see himself in the camera, his lips massive and wet, and a small strand of saliva connecting them to the shot glass. They take up almost half his face, and look so plump and juicy your cock twitches thinking about it. He laughs, the noise made to sound a bit dumber by his newly plumped lips. The video cuts out. You hold yourself from jacking off until next week, at the very least.

Suddenly, he uploads a video: TUBECON! [B their or b sqaire!] about halfway through the week. You don’t know what’s happening, but you like it. What you see makes you like it even more.

The plump lips he got never went back down. There’s a massive white… something at the bottom of his screen, and his muscles have shrunk to give him a new, twinky figure. What’s newest is his hair. It’s grown a bit longer, and it’s been bleached completely blonde.

“Hay guuuyz,” he giggles towards the camera, running a hand through his blonde quiff. “It’s Matty here!” His voice was higher pitched, more valley-girl, and definitely with a different tone in mind. He was blatantly flirting now. Not even as a joke—there was just… something in his voice that made you understand. “Sooo, I wanted to tell all you guys, like. I’m sooo crushing on this one guy, right? Like, he’s so cute, and he’s actually the one that like, sent me that jockstrap!” He giggles. You grin. He meant you! He didn’t even know what you looked like—but the jockstrap had done the work for you. “So, like, okay, he’s obviously liking me, too, right? Cause he sent it! So like, I think… I should go to TubeCon, and then he’ll be there!” He pulls out his wallet from his jock, his other hand playing with his signature necklace. “So I bought like… a VIP pass, and a panel, and a plane ticket… so I’m gonna be there!” He giggles. “See you there, guys, lemme see you too!”

You put a hand on your chest—and another on your crotch as you grope and fondle yourself. He was coming to TubeCon—which was, coincidentally, located right in your city! You immediately buy a pass, and rush to make sure that you know when and where it’s starting…

The day of TubeCon arrives after a week of waiting. You get your pass, looking at all of the merch on sale while waiting for Matty’s panel to start. When you get there, you find there’s a massive crowd outside of it… oddly enough, there appear to be a lot of people with blonde quiffs, huge lips, and a massive bulge in their jockstrap. Some seem to be in cosplay, but with others… you can’t tell quite as well.

Finally, the doors open, with a strange ‘woosh’ sound that continues to persist. The crowd starts entering faster that you’d expect, and you stay towards the back. The fans are screaming in delight, although some people appear to be getting caught in the crowd. People in the middle turn around, trying to get out as the crowd runs around them, and they get sucked into it anyways. Around a hundred people, suddenly crammed into the room in a matter of seconds. The doors shut, and the sound stops… and then:

BuuuuuRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPAPAPAPAAAAAAAAP!

What sounds like a massive belch rings throughout the entire convention center, causing several people to stop for a moment, but then carry on laughing, as if it was some kind of prank. You step forward, opening the door, to see Matty, sitting on the floor, profile to you, with a massive, massive gut, his belly pressed against the far wall of the room.

The shapes and forms inside of his gut are squirming, and there’s muffled cries for release as he’s gulping down what looks to be the last part of someone’s bulge, and then their legs. He turns to look at you, and his face lights up.

“Oh em gee, it’s you! Oh em gee, you’re here, you’re here!”

“What happened?” You ask, knowing exactly what happened.

“Well, all these guys were here… and I wanted to be the only one who got to meet you in person. So a real easy way to get rid of ‘em was to eat ‘em, right? Hehehe, isn’t it awesome?”

“Y-Yeah…” You mumble, your pants tenting as you look at his massive stomach shift and squirm. You approach him, putting a hand on his cheek. He blushes and reaches for you desperately. You can tell he wants you.  
You pull off your pants and briefs, getting on your knees and putting your hand in his perfect, bleached quiff. His mouth and massive lips take in your cock with no problem, his moans sending shivers up your spine as he sucks and licks and vibrates it with his ecstatic moans. Your hips thrust and thrust again as he pulls on them to deep throat you, and you can feel the past few weeks coming up on you all of a sudden.

Your cock throbs, your eyes rolling up as you let every thick rope of hot sticky spooge into the twink’s throat, his eager throat and massive lips slurping up every last drop. You pant and moan, catching your breath as Matty’s stomach rumbles.

“Oooh…” He moans, turning over. His stomach clenches—and then shrinks. It slowly shrinks back to a normal size, and he’s biting his lip, his face red as he assumes a doggy-position, and you look on in awe, his ass jiggling with each movement. Two, massive cheeks about the size of volleyballs, begging to be used.

He looks you right in the eyes, and mutters something about how much he loves you, before he starts moaning louder than ever. A massive, brown log of shit, thick as an oak tree, rockets out from his ass and slams against the wall, knocking over four rows of chairs as it barrels out of him. In the massive amount of brown shit, there’s bones and skulls abound from each of the attendees, and white jockstraps from his dear fans. Just when you think it’s over, though, he pushes again, and more shit rockets out of him, filling up the entire left half of the room, his entire body trembling as his massive bulge throbs. With one last moan, he jizzes right through his jockstrap, soaking the floor in a massive amount of cum and splattering the wall with one last massive turd. Shakily, he grabs onto your hard cock (again! How could you not, after all that?) and sucks on it, absolutely stoked to be there with you.

You grab onto his hair and push down, loving the feeling of his utter dedication.

“And when you go home, I’m coming with, right?”

“Mhm! Mhm!” He moans, cock in his mouth.

“And you’ll buy me whatever I want?”

“Mhm!”

“Good boy.” You smirk—and shove your cock balls-deep into his throat. Matty was yours, now.


End file.
